


Pantsed

by TheDefenestrator



Series: When They Meet on the Meteor [4]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Holy Shit Those Pants, Humor, I Can't Imagine Anyone Not Commenting On Them, Meteor Meeting, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefenestrator/pseuds/TheDefenestrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's pants are an offense to all that behold them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pantsed

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting as of: [7763](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT5ACT1x2COMBO.php?s=6&p=007763)  
> HOLY SHIT CANON AS OF: [7782](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT5ACT1x2COMBO.php?s=6&p=007782#TWO)  
> I mean not really but still.
> 
> *sigh*  
> Jossed as of: [7786](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT5ACT1x2COMBO.php?s=6&p=007786)

\-- show meteorlog --

GG: hey jake...  
GG: where are your pants?  
GT: *adjusts collar nervously* It would appear that these are my pants.  
GG: wow, that really sucks jake!!! i know the god tier outfits sometimes come out pretty weird but this...  
GT: I know its rather unfortunate.  
GG: just put on something else over it before dave shows up!!  
GT: Who?  
TG: hey guys whats up  
TG: holy shit what is with that outfit  
TG: its like all the worst parts of every super hero outfit were combined into one nauseating whole  
TG: then puked up in the ugliest color scheme imaginable  
TG: with a hideousness so overwhelming it can literally be seen from space  
TG: leaving me with one burning question  
TG: who the fuck did you piss off


End file.
